The invention concerns a stationary fluid mixer with at least two guide surfaces or baffles for use in a flow conduit. Simple stationary mixers with baffles are known, but they provide only limited mixing and homogenization and always result in relatively large pressure drops. More intricate stationary mixers; for example, those employing intersecting subchannels made of plates (available as "Sulzer SMV mixer"), have very good mixing properties, but they are often relatively expensive to manufacture.